Albus Dumbledore School of Higher Learning in Witchcraft and Wizardry
The Albus Dumbledore School of Higher Learning in Witchcraft and Wizardry Is A Private School for Half-Blood and Muggle-Born Witches and Wizards, Located in Ireland. Founded By Former Dumbledore's Army Members Harry Potter and Dreyn Gaunt, The School Was Named in Honor of Albus Dumbledore, the Greatest Wizard and Headmaster Of Hogwarts Who Ever Lived. The School Serves as A Supplementary Educational Institute For Pre Hogwarts or Durmstrang Students, and Also A School in its own right For Witches and Wizards. It's Current Headmaster is Ginervra Weasley. History Founding Founded Shortly After The End of The Battle of Hogwarts, The Albus Dumbledore School of Higher Learning In Witchcraft and Wizardry Was Created to Serve as A Supplementary School for Pre-Hogwarts Age Witches and Wizards Of Muggle-Born and Half-Blood Status. The School Was The Brainchild of Slytherin Alumni and DA Member Dreyn Gaunt, Who Established it With The Help of Aberforth Dumbledore and Harry Potter. The School Also Hosts a Small Number of Pure-Blood Students. The Current Headmaster is Ginevra Weasley. First Teachers The First Teachers of the School Were Primarily DA Members or Order of The Phoenix Members. Dreyn Gaunt Acted as The Schools Chief Administrator and Deputy Headmaster of The School. Dreyn Sought out Harry Potter's Wife, and His Former Girlfriend Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley as The Headmaster. Other Notable Professors Were Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour-Weasley, Viktor Krum, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and Charlie Weasley. Molly Weasley Served as Matron and Professor of the Healing Arts, Whereas Her Daughter-In-Law Fleur Served as The Professor of Magical Focus and Spellcraft, Theodore Nott Served As Professor of Charms. Viktor Krum Worked as The Schools Defence Against Dark Arts and Duelling Professor, Whereas Dreyn Gaunt's Wife Daphne Served as Herbology Professor and Charlie Weasley Served as Keeper of Magical Creatures and Professor of Draconology. First Students Honoring Friends as Houses Amongst the Various Houses in The School Were Ones Named for Lost Friends and Allies, or Named in Honor of Living Ones. Houses Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Sirius, Slughorn, Luna, Hagrid, and Flitwick. First Ghosts Reputation School Reputation Throughout it's Existence the Dumbledore School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Has Been Lauded as A Pre-Hogwarts/Durmstrang School for Future Exceptionalism and Outstanding Achievement. The School Is Famously Well-Known on it's Stance to Blood-Purity, Having A Strict Rule of Harsh Punishments being meted out when Blood-Purity Beliefs are Espoused and Acted Upon. The School Has A Well-Deserved Reputation as a Independent Holding of Durmstrang and Hogwarts, which it Enforces with it's Strict but Fair Style of Teaching. Their Sorting Method Also Helps Cultivate Talent and Traits for the Hogwarts Sorting Hat to Draw upon to aid it's Decision. House Reputation Among The House of The School, Are Certain Traits That are Looked for to be placed in their House. House Snape is A Place Where Cunning, Intuition and Individuality is Prominent, House Slughorn is Where Brilliance, Ingenuity and and Passion Run Strong. House Dumbledore and House McGonagall Are Where The Brave, Altruistic and Fearless Reside, and House Hagrid is Where the Kind, The Warm, and The Fierce Protectors Come into their Own. House Flitwick is For Those With Some Hidden Talent, and A Hidden Obstacle that Many see as a Hold Back. House Lupin is those Have A Crippling Weakness or Fear, But Face any obstacle Sent Their Way Irregardless. House Sirius Houses Those Who Have The Tenacity and Will to Endure Any and All Crucibles, All in The Attempt to Right Wrongs Done to Them and Others. Curriculum Core Classes The Core Classes of The School Are Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, Alchemy, Flying and Quidditch, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Wandlore, Duelling and Martial Magic, and Magical Theory. Students in Their First and Second Years Are Required to Attend Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Alchemy, Flying and Quidditch, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Wandlore. Students in their Third Year are also Made to Attend Herbology, Magical Theory, and Duelling and Martial Magic. Students In Their Furth Year Are Required to Attend To Supplementary Classes, and Another Two Are Added Until Their Final Year. Supplementary Classes The Supplementary Classes Of The School Include Arithmancy, Divination, Astronomy, Demon and Ghoul Studies, and History Of Magic Extra-Curricular Classes Category:Schools Category:Wizard Schools Category:Private Schools Category:Magical Schools Category:Magical Institutions Category:Albus Dumbledore School Of Higher Learning In Witchcraft and Wizardry Category:Albus Dumbledore School Of Higher Learning In Witchcraft and Wizardry Administrators Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Articles Category:Ragnockae136